The present disclosure relates generally to void pantographs and methods for generating the same.
Void pantographs are used to create copy-evident backgrounds for a variety of security documents. Some prominent examples of void pantographs are those that are used as backgrounds for checks, which, for example, display “VOID” or “COPY” on the reproduced image. Void pantographs may be used for packaging, labels, documents, or the like. In general, pantograph approaches may be used to hide in plain sight a variety of other information that can be read and acted upon.